EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The main objective of the General Clinical Research Center at The Ohio State University is to make available to medical scientists the resources necessary for the conduct of clinical investigations by providing an infrastructure for clinical investigators. To accomplish this purpose the GCRC supports a cadre of skilled professionals to assist theinvestigator and facilitate his or her research. These personnel include nursing and dietary staff, a computer informaticscore, biostatistical support, and a core laboratory. The research unit provides the environment for the study of normal and abnormal function and for the investigation of the cause, progressive control, and prevention of disease.The GCRC provides a controlled setting for the